


Weed.

by AESTHETICSANJI



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Demon Roronoa Zoro, F/F, F/M, Gay Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Roronoa Zoro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sanji has a hard time controlling magic, Slow Burn, Zoro and Sanji live together, a lot of drinking, oblivious Sanji, smoking weed, they really like weed lmao, wizard Sanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AESTHETICSANJI/pseuds/AESTHETICSANJI
Summary: Sanji breaks up with his shitty boyfriend, Zoro helps Sanji get over him and along the way things start to be a little too messy, especially with friends like theirs.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Weed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fanfic written all in English so please pardon any sentences that may look sloppy since it's not my native language.  
> I'm a little excited about this fanfic, I hope you all like the chapter!!

Sanji threw the bottles of alcohol he had bought across the table, scarring a sleepy Zoro. He was about to beat the shit out of the blonde wizard for scarring him awake in that harsh way, but when he saw the cook’s eyes were puffy and red, the rage wore off instantly. When Zoro was about to ask this companion what happened, the man cut him off in the spot.  
"Let’s drink." Said Sanji with a rough voice. Zoro wanted to say no, after all, they acted like total jackasses to each other, so it would be reasonable if he declined to drink with a teary guy. He was almost sure about replying some rude answer, but there was this scared pact they had in their relationship. Not like they talked about it, it came out of nowhere.  
They take care of each other well-being or just whims. For example, the wizard always served Zoro his favourite foods and even buy him sake from the one old lady who used ancestor fermentation methods and maybe some curses. The ghost was honest about cursing her objects, Sanji would even purify them which Zoro feels unnecessary, the wizard spell always gives the sake the particular flavour of his soul, the demon liked a lot. To Zoro, it is not essential to buy alcohol from her since either way he enjoyed a lot the sake itself, but the wizard did it anyway. Sanji was a relying magician those were hard to find he took care of others, even when nobody asked him. Sanji always tried to make a pleasant environment in the crib, even when they hated their guts or just pretended.  
“Sure. What is the special occasion?”   
“I broke up with him.” Wept Sanji after opening the first glass bottle of beer and passing Zoro his favourite sake, the swordsman grabbed the jar immediately, removing the lid quickly and then swallowed a large amount of the alcohol. He is not able to believe what Sanji had just said to him. If Zoro was lucky, this bottle was cursed and would send him under a sleeping spell that would last long enough to avoid talking about feelings with his rival.  
_"Him"_ , Zoro did not expect to catch that. The demon was bewildered, and the conversation was just beginning. The love-cook was with a male? First, he knew that Sanji had _“something”_ with _“someone”_. There were random times when the wizard would come back with hickeys or strange gifs, always responding with lame excuses like someone important gave it to him, to the swordsman that was like having a benefit friend, he did not expect a fully grown attachment and less with a man. Zoro had assumed it was a lady, Sanji always went crazy when women were nearby. Nami and Robin were clear examples of why the wizard was seen like this alpha straight guy who had fragile masculinity. Not that he was like that, Sanji sees no interest in being an alpha male, the only things that would go in the head of the wizard were recipes, women, a little space for friends and not less important: ladies again. That was it, Sanji lived for that. Cooking, feeding everyone he could and in between flirt with girls, that was a perfect way of describing the life of the wizard.  
Sanji was a fine man, not that he would ever say that to his face but one spectrum of the magic Sanji used was that he only practised spells to cook or purify objects. The wizard had a strict rule that was fundamentally: _"use white magic in safe places"_. For example, he loved making the cook utensils dance around him while being in the kitchen.  
Zoro remembers one time he left his physical form, he is a demon so got attracted to the white magic almost immediately. It was not long until he noticed Sanji had made several spells on the room Zoro meditated so he could not perceive any noise from outside, that was very thoughtful. The demon considers he would not have done something like that if he was in Sanji's shoes, except for the fact that he kind of does. Zoro knows the magician gets tired after working or learning new spells, so he aimlessly used the wizard favourite perfumes to clean the crib. Lighting some relaxing and natural incenses stick Nami gave them was the last step, it smelled nice, giving safe vibes to the home. Not that he did all of that for the wizard, it was his cleaning routine, and maybe if he told himself that one hundred more times, he could believe the excuse.  
The blond did not pay attention to the confused Zoro, who felt like a ton of bricks had fallen in his head. The demon process of the whole bisexual thing was not working, so Zoro drank a generous sip of sake in a useless endeavour to swallow his confusion.  
Sanji kept expressing his feelings with a shivery tone about a weird relationship that went on and off, Zoro sat there and kept drinking the free sake his companion gave him. It was not fun watching him cry about this break-up. It was weird. They did not have that kind of friendship, sure they lived together and shared basic things, Sanji would take care of the food and finances with the grumpy old ogre, Zoro would clean and repair objects in the crib. As a plus, they often would argue regularly. Sometimes they even fight with all their physical strength, but deep down both of them respected each other a lot and that was it, they were friendly rivals, nothing more, nothing less. Just fight and coexist in one mutual space.  
“A beautiful lady was fornicating with the piece of human waste!” Sanji screamed while chunking the whole bottle of beer. The swordsman felt a little off watching how the alcohol the blond didn’t consume would wet his neck and at the same time shed tears were messily falling through his face. “I gave him everything I could… I even bottomed for him!! Geez, I got his dick up my ass, that is how much I liked him. I only went there to help him. He told me he got fired. I went to his house to cheer him up, open the door with the new charm Robin taught me and watch him penetrate this cute girl! She does not deserve that piece of human waste, for such a gorgeous flower to make love with a guy who can not even make himself orgasm!”  
Zoro laughed awkwardly. He did not want to hear about Sanji getting fucked or straight sex. Without controlling it, the second sentence began to transform in some kind of weird reverie, Sanji panting while the demon was fucking him it seemed appealing. Zoro cursed at the lack of empathy he was having, Sanji was explaining about his romantic problems, while the Zoro was wondering off to his weird fantasies he had pressed down in his mind after two years of living together. The cook had known the swordsman was gay and he did not care, Sanji even told Zoro when he came out: _“did I ask you, marimo idiot?”_ It was refreshing since the swordsman usually would get a: _“no, you are not gay. Not with that body”_. It was tiresome. Now he was almost doing the same other people would do to him, all Zoro could think of was: how was this boy bisexual? No with that obsession with girls. But here he was crying the shit out of him while opening the second glass bottle of beer.  
“Hey, everything is okay.” Said Zoro while rubbing his back, Sanji kept sobbing while drinking more beer, choking down with the whimpers and the alcohol. It was pitiful if you asked the green-haired demon.  
“But it’s not!! He was with such a cute girl, I wish I was him!!” After that, the blond keeps maudlin words Zoro could not understand, which made him question the reason the guy was crying. Was it because he was jealous of his boyfriend fucking a precious girl or that his boy cheated on him? Maybe both.  
“Hey, leave the alcohol for a little, you shitty curvy eyebrow can’t hold your drinks for shit.” Sanji tried to kick him, Zoro caught his leg in time, lucky him. If the demon did not get to grab the kick in the right moment, he would probably end up in the room of the neighbours. Ogres cribs were not that thick-walled, and with the power that Sanji had, it was inevitable the destiny that hard kick would give Zoro. “Don’t get your panties in a twist. Come here, get moving, we can smoke some grass so you can relax.”  
Sanji nodded and followed the demon while drinking from the third bottle he had. Zoro resists letting go a chuckle when he heard how the wizard would bump into every piece of furniture in the way to the room where the demon slept. He opened the door being followed closely by Sanji, who tripped with the black carpet that was in the entrance of the chamber.  
Zoro new hypothesis was that the blond had a few drinks before coming home with more alcohol. Sanji looked too drunk, especially after just chunking two bears moments ago, it was way too fast for the wizard to be like that. And now that the cook was near Zoro, he could feel the lingering smell of tequila in the white shirt.  
They were both sitting in the room. No one was making any sound. The demon was grinding the weed while his partner sat there with a poker face, the green-haired was about to say something when he heard a tiny sob, and just like that Sanji started crying once again, but this time was with more pain, it looked hurtful. Zoro would have freaked out if he didn’t know that Sanji’s whole kitchen would react to intense emotions and try to console his master, so when the chocolate bar was peeking out of his door frame, all Zoro could think of was that it is some weird shit living with a sorcerer. Sanji was not paying attention he just kept sobbing louder and louder with his breathing being harsher every time he would breathe. Zoro was starting to panic. What should he do? His gaze turned again to the chocolate bar standing there. Zoro made an enter gesture to the candy, and the swordsman felt like he was insane after permitting a lifeless object to enter his chamber as it could comprehend, it is not like the candy would understand him. Except that it did. The walking chocolate went inside the room like he as if he was alive and threw himself in Zoro’s lap, making him let out a little cry, Sanji looked at him, then at the door, then at Zoro again.  
“Oh, sorry.” Sobbed out Sanji while taking away the chocolate bar and unwrapping it. Zoro wanted to say it was okay, except that he was too freak out by the living candy, which had not ended yet because when he looked at the door more and more sweets came in, going straight to Sanji. “They feel bad for me… they care.”  
Sanji started crying again, eating a piece of the chocolate with fat tears falling in the floor. Zoro felt like this was the crazy night of his life taking into consideration he was a demon, he was born in hell, so saying that was a big deal. One little ring candy stood in his feet, trying to jump toward his hand, Zoro leans in with an open mouth and without thinking twice the sour ring went inside his mouth with one strong push. The demon looked horrified after the suicide the candy just did in his mouth, but after a little giggle, he looked at Sanji who had a pointing finger in his direction.  
“I am sorry! You do not like sweet things, I ask for them to come to you… I couldn’t help getting the ring at your mouth. Marimo, you’re such an idiot.” Sanji smiled while eating another chunk of the chocolate, laughing at the blushing Zoro.  
“Shut up!!” He screamed shoving a pillow that the blond easily dodged, but when he missed some of the candies got harshly knock over, Zoro felt like he just hit a little child.  
“You even feel bad. Marimo idiot.” Sanji laughed drunkenly, with a few hand movements the candies got flipped, in no time they were back into action, walking right into Zoro while trying to get into the bed. Zoro blushed with embarrasment once again.  
The demon gazed at the blond who was now sitting on the black carpet, he seemed less sad, especially after eating the last chunk of chocolate which was good. Zoro looked away from the blond and kept grinding. He was trying hard not to pay too much attention to his heart little race after thinking again about Sanji opening his legs for him. There was this sexual tension Zoro had never taken off his back. When he first met the blond and his long legs, Zoro was sure he would love to go to bed with him, he was his type. Blond, tall, strong and good looking, and those blue eyes were so eccentric. Zoro’s first heartbreak was when Sanji went drolling over the girls, acting like a servant and letting them walk over him; his second heartbreak was when he found out how annoying he was, the whole flirting thing did not stop, it never did. But what was worse, Sanji was rude as fuck with anything that wasn’t a girl. Zoro thinks he could never get away from that letdown. But now he did, he had like a 1% chance to get something from Sanji, even if it is just a kiss. When they started living together, Zoro thought it was going to be messy and fight every single time they crossed, but they didn’t. They had never said their names, it was always some insult to speak to each other, but Sanji would give him dinner and Zoro would steadily have everything clean. They also sparred a lot. The demon had gotten better with the use of his swords, Sanji was becoming quicker and potent with his deadly kicks. They were rounding the hate but at the same time were friends, both took care of each other in their way, it worked. What did not work to Zoro was that he did not want to get feelings directly involved in their “friendship”, that meant he had to think about his own emotions, that is a hard no, especially after realizing, at some point, he was falling for Sanji. Roronoa Zoro did not do the whole dating thing, judging what Sanji told him, he seemed to be the type to remember every date of anything he did with a partner, which was not a favourable mix.  
Zoro finished the blunt, with that he cut off every other thought walking around his mind. He was feeling proud of how good the joint looked, Zoro grabbed the burning candle and light up the joint, smoking the first puff. The smoke made his throat burn so quickly enough he started coughing and then passed it to Sanji, who was now laying on the floor with candies dancing around him, the demon almost let out a soft: cute.  
“Hey, pervert cook here.”  
Sanji took the blunt and started to smoke. Zoro drank a lot more of the sake, feeling his throat a little dry after seeing the red lips of the wizard go around to the same part where his lips had been before. The demon felt like he was noticing more things about Sanji, all of the stuff he had been avoiding was coming for him in that instant.   
“We dated 4 years…” Said Sanji while passing the joint back at Zoro, he grabbed it and kept listening to the sad blond. “I like girls, I fucking love them so much, if I could I would worship every woman on earth, so when I get interested in a boy… it's much more intense like I hate man, they are dumb, do not take care of their appearance, or bath like two days a week. Apologizing to the one present.”  
Zoro rolled his eyes in annoyance, smoking some more of the weed that Usopp gave him. The gardener had said it was a strong strain and would help with his mood and muscle stress, in demons took more time hitting but to wizards, hybrids and vampires, the breed had a kick effect with some other side effects that Usopp did not know since not many of those creatures looked for weed.  
“It’s not the first time he cheated on me. When I won a prize for my dish, I invited him to go as my partner for the afterparty. He did not show up… not even to pick me up, that day was raining like hell. When I got home he was with the girl next door sucking him off and another girl kissing him. My boyfriend was having a threesome while I stood there with soaking socks.” Sanji seemed a little more down when Zoro gave him the blunt again, he accepted it with trembling hands. The candies that were dancing around of him started getting in his lap, some of them tried jumping into the mouth of the wizard right away, making the blond look at them with tears in his eyes and the weed smoke dancing around him. Sanji chuckled a little when a sour one got to his shoulder and jump right over the bed and getting into the had of the demon. He grabbed the acid ring without thinking it then he swallowed it. Zoro did not like sweet things and even when it was an acid sweetness with the first one was too much, but Sanji felt good when he eats them thus he kept going, earning little smiles in the wizard face. He liked that.  
“That time was enough, so I asked you to live with me. I kicked out the asshole and called you, Luffy had said you were looking for somewhere to rent. Thanks, you kind of help, if it wasn’t for you staying here, I would have ended up in the street or worst, asking my ex to come back.”  
Sanji let some of the tears flow again, the candies stopped dancing and fell to the ground, the blond kept sobbing while some of the sweet foods started to unwrap themselves and get destroyed in the spot as if some unknown force was stepping on them harshly. With his face full with tears, he kept smoking one last puff of the blunt and pass it to Zoro who accepted it with his heart sinking at the view of the suffering boy. The blond had a sad pout in his face while with his white, skinny hands tried to make the candies to stop crumbling. Sanji felt sad, Zoro could smell and see it. The situation was a little uncomfortable since the demon would get energy for bad feelings like sadness, jealousy and broken-hearts.  
Zoro scratched his head without knowing what to say. When a little mean idea popped in his head, at some point maybe the crew knew about this boyfriend Sanji had, so what they needed to do was make the ex payback for the pain he had caused. Simply put on: revenge.  
“Let’s take him down.” Said Zoro, Sanji looked at him with his blue eyes surrounded by the puffy skin after all the crying. He looked puzzled about the answer the demon gave him. Zoro felt proud that it was enough to take the blond's attention. “All we have to do is get: repayment. He used your idiot heart to his content. Now it is his time to suffer, with the whole crew we can make him crumble into pieces like the candies. Break your stupid ass boyfriend.”  
“It’s my ex.” Mumbled Sanji, he was looking at the floor with a doubtful look. The candies were now leaving the room, but the sour ones kept trying to get to Zoro, he felt a little special. Deep down the demon knew the wizard was going to accept it after all the guy sounded like garbage.  
“Yeah, he deserves it. You are not so dumb you muscle head.” Answered Sanji. Zoro smiled, enjoying that he had fulfilled his purpose to help the wizard feel a little better.  
“Whatever asshole.”  
“Hey, thanks for letting me cry to you. I know it can be a little overwhelming...” Zoro was about to say it was nothing, but his heart jumped at Sanji being polite to him, he had never been near friendly in his entire life “... for a marimo to see human emotions.”  
“Oh, that is it asshole, you got yourself dead.”  
Zoro threw himself into Sanji. He was laughing while trying to kicking the green-haired demon, yet the reaction was too slow; now the blond was below Zoro, and the head of the wizard made a harsh thud against the floor when he fell back with all of the weight of the demon's body.  
The swordsman was smiling like a winner, but it did not last long. When the demon stretched his arm to grab the swords that were laying behind where Sanji had been, he got a strong kick from the blond, that sent him flying away from the swords. He felt right into the bed but quickly got up. Zoro was so high he almost forgot what he was trying to do.  
“It was time for you to get the sword since you know what they say about a swordsman without them…” Sanji chuckled and with a smirk said: “they’re useless.”  
Zoro felt a little vein pop out in his head and with his fist run right into the blond’s face, he landed the first attack right into Sanji’s cheek thus he dodged clumsily with a little giggle. Zoro was going to attack the blond; Sanji jumped and went down right into Zoro’s head with his leg. Luckily the demon was able to put his arms as a shelter as a consequence the kick landed with power into the forearms. Now it was Zoro’s turn, while Sanji spun with his hands touching the floor, the demon was quick enough to get down and rolled away from the kick, the wizard had failed.   
It was not long until the blond felt the alcohol go right into his head, so if he kept spinning puke was going to get involved in the fight. Zoro in his side was way too high for this, the blond had blushing cheeks furthermore his breathing was unsteady, and it was making him feel those things he had pressed down long ago. It was better to end the fight, or else Zoro would have an awkward boner right in the middle of the sparring. Also, the demon was sure the blond was too high and drunk at the same time, so it was not a good idea to keep sparring if he didn't want the blond to end up throwing up all over his room.  
“Hey, shitty cook, stop. I'm too high for this.”  
Sanji laughed again and agreeing and saying something about puking if he kept fighting in that style. Zoro thought the blond was feeling good, and so did Sanji, however, as the giggles grew louder, they started to turn into light cries. The demon just stood there without knowing what to do, after all, Sanji had cried all night long out of nowhere, and even when he had one more bottle of beer left and half a joint, that was waiting for them in the lonely floor, he knew none of those would help the boy get over with the broken heart.   
Fuck it, Zoro thought. He could blame it on the alcohol and the weed, saying he got confused or whatever. The demon walked in front of Sanji, grabbing him by the waist and just threw the lanky blond in the bed, the wizard did not seem to mind since he kept crying over the bed of the swordsman.  
Easily said than done, Zoro did not know how to comfort a heartbroken person he had been standing in front of his bed half an hour questioning, what would ease the crying blond. Those thirty minutes Sanji had been crying without stop. He knew cuddling was a good option, but how doing it with someone who is your rival? They were opposites. It was so weird for Zoro being emotional and even harder to try to understand how to comfort Sanji. Out of nowhere, he got a little confidence and threw himself in the bed, right by the blond who did not acknowledge the presence of a stiff Zoro beside him. The whole process of holding Sanji was awkward, the first thing to do was that he turned and hugged the blond with his arms in a harsh way, forcing the skinnier guy back to pressed against Zoro's chest. The next step was a little pet, so his hand travelled into the blond hair and started caressing it with too much strength, like five times he heard Sanji complain when multiple strands of blond hair tangled with the demon’s fingers, of course, he would just pull away until the hair would untangle itself. Somehow it was enough to calm the wizard, who even accommodate himself in a way where Zoro’s legs tangled with Sanji’s, and the blond hair was below the chin of the demon. After hours of petting and cuddling, the wizard was asleep right beside Zoro, breathing calmly and looking soft as velvet. The swordsman could not get himself to let go of the wizard without feeling like he was betraying the comfort the blond had found, so even when his arm ached for being in the same position for two hours, it didn’t matter. Zoro helped someone over a break-up and felt proud about it. He also got to sleep with the guy he wanted to fuck since he met, which was pretty awesome if you took the personality Sanji had.  
Zoro smiled to himself and went to sleep right beside the blond, hugging him closer as if it would help to get the pain away from Sanji's heart. If the demon could do it, he would take away all the pain from the split, but there was so much the swordsman could do. However he knew the crew were going to make the so-called ex-boyfriend suffer so much, Zoro could not wait until they messed up the life of this guy. No one gets to live peacefully after tearing apart the heart of the cook. They took care of each other, and this time it was Zoro's turn to help Sanji.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it and remember to follow me on my twitter: AESTHETICSANJI


End file.
